Trailers are widely used to transport various materials. For example, tipper trailers and walking floor trailers are widely used to transport particulate bulk material such as gravel, stone, grain, and road salt. Dump trailers are also used for transporting such material, as well as other material such as garbage.
Some trailers have a top opening for loading of materials into the trailer. A tarp or other sheet covering is commonly used to cover the top opening of the trailer while the trailer is towed to the materials' destination. Tie-downs such as bungees, ropes, or straps are commonly used to tie down the tarp to secure it in place while the trailer is in motion. The tie-downs typically end with a hook on each end to be hooked to some anchor such as a tie-down ring integral with or affixed to the trailer, or simply to a convenient part of the trailer. Tarps are sometimes provided with eyelets for this purpose, such that one end of a tie-down is hooked into the tarp eyelet while the other end of the tie-down is hooked to an anchor on the trailer. In some applications, the tie-downs have a length sufficient to be anchored at one end of the tie-down on one side or end of the trailer, passed over the top of the trailer, and anchored at another end of the tie-down on another side or end of the trailer, wherein a body of the tie-down holds the tarp in place.
The use of tie-downs with hooks presents a hazard, however. When the tie-down is released, or comes loose, there is a risk that the tie-down will flail uncontrollably whipping a hook about the trailer, causing damage to persons or objects about the trailer.
Another deficiency or weakness of conventional trailers is the risk of damage to their sidewalls. Cargo trailers are typically brought into close proximity with other trailers or other hard structures or objects which may bump or grind against the sidewall of the trailer causing damage.
There is therefore a material value in addressing the above deficiencies of conventional open-top trailers and tarp tie-down methods.